dragondicefandomcom-20200214-history
Swamp Stalkers
The Swamp Stalkers were the ninth race of Esfah and the fourth spawned by the treacherous entity Death. The Swamp Stalkers were the first race created by Death not to necessarily swear allegiance to him due to Aguerehl's influence. Lore Though Nature had returned to Esfah, and she had created the beast-folk to help defend the land, Death’s minions still held the upper hand. Esfah lay torn and scarred from warfare, and the Selumari and Vagha had dwindled in numbers and hope. The Amazons were murmuring secession, wanting only to be left alone. Only the war-happy Firewalkers and the savage Feral felt any desire for war. '' ''The horrors of war ate at the hearts of the soldiers, and many abandoned the cause. They fled, seeking cover in dense, impenetrable swamps, hoping that none would find them and punish them for their cowardice. But someone did find them, someone who saw what an opportunity these soldiers presented. It was Death, and he unleashed his powerful sorcery at the refugees, seeking to enslave them. Now Aguarehl, the youngest child of Nature, had returned to Esfah from wherever Nature had hidden her children. He was not yet strong enough to counteract his half-sibling’s deadly magic, but Aguarehl’s fetid swamp waters caught and held the magicks of Death, weakening them. And so, what arose from the swamps were not the slaves Death had expected, but a vile, independent race of snakemen. Striking from their mysterious homelands, the Swamp Stalkers carry the gift of watery death, seeking to increase their numbers by mutating others. Units Racial Abilities Swamp Stalkers may, when at a swampland terrain, count maneuver results as if they were save results. Mutation: During your Initial Effects phase, if you have at least one Swamp Stalker unit in an army at a terrain and have at least one dead Swamp Stalker unit in the DUA then you may attempt to mutate. Target up to 3 health-worth of units in an opponent’s reserve area, which must generate a save result or be killed. For those that are killed return up to that many health-worth of Swamp Stalker units from your DUA to the mutating army, promote a number of Swamp Stalker units equal to the health killed or a combination of both. Basic Icons Special Action Icons Racial Magic Swamp Stalkers have access to all basic Death (Black) and Water (Green) magic normally. In addition, Swamp Stalkers also have access to special spells only they can cast. Below is a full list of the spells Swamp Stalkers are able to normally cast. Black Magic Ashes to Ashes Casting Cost: 2 Target one health-worth of units in any enemy’s DUA. Target units are immediately buried. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected or target another DUA. Decay Casting Cost: 2 Target any enemy army. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract one melee result from the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Palsy Casting Cost: 3 Target any enemy army. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract one result from the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. During a combination roll, the owner of the acting army chooses how to apply the penalty. Reanimate Dead Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in your DUA. Target units immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Deadlands Casting Cost: 4 Target any terrain. Until the terrain face is changed, the target terrain gains the black (death) element. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Finger of Death Casting Cost: 4 Target any enemy unit. Immediately inflict one point of damage to the target unit with no save possible. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another unit. Open Grave Casting Cost: 6 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, for any army-targeting effect that causes damage to the target army, any units taken as casualties immediately go to the reserve area rather than the DUA. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Green Magic Watery Double Casting Cost: 2 Target any army. Until the end of your next turn, add one save result to the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Foul Water Casting Cost: 2 Target any enemy army. Immediately inflict one point of damage on the target army. Only 1-health (common) units roll for saves, and only 1-health units can be removed because of this damage. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Wall of Ice Casting Cost: 3 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, add three save results to the target army. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Flash Flood Casting Cost: 5 Target any terrain. Each army at the target terrain may make a maneuver avoidance roll. Immediately reduce the target terrain one face if no army generates at least eight maneuver results. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Wall of Fog Casting Cost: 6 Target any terrain. Until the beginning of your next turn, halve all maneuver results at the target terrain, and all missile damage into or at the target terrain. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Mire Casting Cost: 6 Target any terrain not already under the effects of a Mire spell or currently at the 8th face. Until the end of your next turn, no army at the target terrain can make a maneuver attempt to change the terrain face or bring in a minor terrain. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Black Rain Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain with the green (water) element. Until the end of your next turn, halve all save results at the target terrain. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Elemental Magic All elemental spells are available to be cast in any of the 5 elemental colors. All points for the spell must come from the same color of units and/or magic items. In the case of racial spells, all the points for the spell must come from the same color race’s units and/or magic items with matching colors. Summon Dragonkin Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of your Dragonkin in the summoning pool with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Summon Ivory Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Elemental Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any elemental dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any hybrid dragon with the at least one color the same as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Ivory Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory hybrid dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Or summon any ivory hybrid dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon White Dragon Casting Cost: 14 Target any terrain. Immediately send any white dragon to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains.